1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mannequins and, more particularly, to a biodegradable mannequin and method of making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a mannequin for clothing. In at least one form, the mannequin may be a head for displaying a hat or a lower leg for displaying a sock. Typically, these mannequins are made of a plastic material. Because the mannequins are frequently replaced, the discarded mannequins are sent to a landfill and do not degrade for a very long time.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a biodegradable mannequin. It is also desirable to provide a method of making a biodegradable mannequin. It is further desirable to provide a biodegradable mannequin that can be used to display clothing and the like. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a biodegradable mannequin and method of making same.